


Never Leaving

by Random_booklover



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_booklover/pseuds/Random_booklover
Summary: A heart-to-heart between Julie and Luke after the band's secret comes out.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Never Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by a dialogue prompt I found on Pinterest- "I'm not going to leave you." And again I am writing something after Julie finds out about Caleb and all that.  
> Hope you like it!

Julie sat on the floor of her room, her back against the bed. She felt drained. Ever since Luke had told her about Caleb, she hadn’t stopped crying. Hearing a knock at the door, Julie pushed her hair back as her dad walked in.

“Julie, are you okay?” His face was lined with worry.

Julie nodded slightly. “Yeah. I’m okay.”

Ray looked at his daughter on the floor before sitting on the bed. Julie stood up and stretched before sitting next to her father.

“I’m okay. Just one of those days.”

Ray nodded, a small smile on his face, before pulling his daughter in for a hug.

“You know I love you, mija. I’m here if you want to talk. Or you can always talk to Dr Turner again.”

Julie rolled her eyes but nodded, her face pressed against her father. “I know. I love you too papi.”

Ray kissed his daughter on the head before detaching himself and standing up. With a nod he left the room.

Once the door was shut, Julie wiped at her eyes. A familiar “poof” sounded, followed by a soft voice.

“Julie, you okay?”

Julie turned to see Luke standing by her door. Her eyes widened in surprise.  
“Boundaries!” she hissed at him, keeping her voice quiet so her father couldn’t hear her if he was nearby. Luke held up his hands, the regret clear on his face. He walked over to the bed, stopping in front of Julie.

“Julie…”

Julie stared into his big, beautiful, hazel eyes. She took a deep breath, glancing out the window.

“Julie, talk to me.”

Playing with a thread on her jumper, Julie spoke.

“I’m sorry.”

Luke sat on the bed, turning to face Julie.

“Why are you sorry?” his voice was soft, the confusion clear.

“For the way I reacted earlier. When you told me everything.”

Luke nodded. “It is a lot to take in.”

“It’s not just that.” Julie sighed. “I mean, I still don’t completely understand everything. The ghost world is confusing. And I- ” Julie hesitated, biting her lip to stop herself from saying too much. She didn’t think she could speak the thoughts she’d been having. She glanced down at the floor, avoiding Luke’s eyes.

“Julie. Look at me.”

Julie kept her eyes on the floor, blinking rapidly to stop herself from crying. She’d done enough of that today.  
“Please.” Luke’s voice was full of sadness and pain; it made Julie’s heart twist. She looked at him and found herself opening up.

“I don’t want to lose you guys. You are my band, my friends. You’ve done so much for me, and the only thing I can do is help you guys cross over. But I don’t want you to leave.”

The room was silent. Julie turned to face Luke. His head was down, his dark curls falling in his face. She noticed a guitar pick in one of his hands, his fingers turning it over like it was a relaxation toy. Finally, after what felt like forever, Luke looked up. Julie breathed a sigh of relief when she saw his face. He didn’t look angry.

He looked sad.

“I’m not going to leave you Julie. We’re not going to leave you. We’ll always be there for you. Even if we cross over, we’ll still be watching over you. You’ve given us a second chance. We won’t forget that.”

Julie’s eyes shined with tears. Her heart longed to hug him, to hold him close so he knows how much she cares about him. She blinked, playing Luke’s words over in her head. Tears slid down her face, causing Luke to jump up from the bed.

“Oh no, you’re crying. I’m so sorry, I’ll go.”

Before Luke could poof out, Julie stopped him.

“No. Stay.”

Luke took a few tentative steps forward until he was in front of Julie. She smiled at him.

“Thank you.”

Luke smiled back. “Of course.”

Silence descended in the room again. Julie glanced out the window before turning back to Luke.

“You should go. Flynn will be here soon.”

Luke smirked, causing Julie’s face to heat up. Why did he have to do this to her?

“Sure thing boss.”

Luke poofed out, leaving Julie alone with her thoughts. She grabbed at her phone, turning it in her hands the way Luke had with his pick.

What was she supposed to do now?


End file.
